


无声留白 （上+下 全篇）

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 乐队paro，吸烟描写预警，ooc预警，15玩家心情大起大落下出品预警bgm: et cetera - one ok rock，red thread - oneus配图是红线的饭拍，credit见水印，侵删
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 10





	无声留白 （上+下 全篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 乐队paro，吸烟描写预警，ooc预警，15玩家心情大起大落下出品预警  
> bgm: et cetera - one ok rock，red thread - oneus  
> 配图是红线的饭拍，credit见水印，侵删

不是所有人都是愿意拯救人的。吕焕雄试想，那些日子如果没有金英助的话也能过，顶多是寂寞一点，痛苦一点，或者身上的结痂更多一点，天天喊着'让我死了吧'的家伙最后还不都是擦干眼泪包扎好伤口继续苟活。所以当初没有金英助的话应该也没什么，顶多行尸走肉一般地活着，就像现在一样。

6月的首尔总是有下不完的雨，水珠砸在屋檐上的声音吵得吕焕雄头疼。电视剧里面分手的桥段总是喜欢安排在雨天，不免落了俗套的，吕焕雄记得跟金英助分手的那天也是个雨天。

是因为什么原因呢？吕焕雄不记得了。吕焕雄向来不去计较吵架的原因，因为一直以来都是金英助在承认错误，从交往的第一天起。

两个人吵架的时候金英助每一次都会一个人点上一支烟在一边生闷气，不说话也不理人。烟草像是倒计时的沙漏混着耐心静静地燃烧，等怒气随着指间隐隐飘散出来的烟雾一分一秒地散尽，金英助就会走过来把吕焕雄揽在怀里，蹭一蹭还在炸毛的小个子柔软的发顶，低头在耳边说一句“对不起，我们不要吵架了好不好？”

长久没有人到访的房间里时间仿佛静止，突然被推开的门惊得灰尘在紧闭的空气中错列杂陈，回忆和尘屑扑面而来。吕焕雄想起那天沙发上金英助低头不语的态度和现在房间里的空气跟一样闷得令人窒息。不知道是新拆开的宝恒mojito过于清淡，还是事情已经严重到金英助消耗了小半盒都没能冷静下来的地步，最后是吕焕雄没了耐心先一步开口打破了死一般冻结的沉默。

“好了我没这个耐心陪你干坐着，你想抽就继续抽，我要下去吃饭了”  
“吕焕雄，你觉得我永远不会对你生气是吗？”  
“拜托不要总是一副你做了多大牺牲的样子，既然这么委屈那分手好了”  
“你再说一遍”  
“分手吧，厌倦了”  
“好，分手吧”  
“金英助！”  
“我同意了，吕焕雄我们分手吧”

皮肤上灼热的痛感把吕焕雄从回忆中拉回现实。不受控制汹涌而出的思念跟随着燃烧的烟蒂在吕焕雄手上烙下个一个名为金英助的疤。这么久了，吕焕雄还是笨拙地不习惯香烟。吕焕雄并不是一个喜欢用分手威胁另一半的人，但口不择言也好，恃宠而骄也罢，又或者是金英助过于狡猾，终归是吕焕雄亲手将两个人的感情送上了绞刑架。

电话铃声突然响起吓得吕焕雄下意识一抖，刚刚烫到手指的香烟直直掉下去，洁白柔软的地毯上多了一小块突兀的黑。

地毯是金英助亲自挑的，说要光脚踩上去也要暖暖软软的才行。吕焕雄喜欢坐在沙发前的这块地毯上靠着金英助看演出的回放视频，只要抬起头就可以向爱人索要一个吻。扯了张纸巾努力想把污渍擦掉，但烟蒂烧焦了一小撮绒毛，纸巾干巴巴地把灰烬揉进更深的缝隙里，吕焕雄气急败坏地抓秃了一小块的羊羔绒。仔细看的话不难发现凹下去的不止一个地方，是过去沉溺情事的情侣放纵的证据。金英助喜欢用犬齿厮磨吕焕雄后颈的皮肤，一边抽送一边开玩笑说吕焕雄做爱的时候像一只小老虎，又抓又咬的，连地毯都不能幸免。

那边的电话转到了语音留言，“焕雄哥，今天东明他们有演出，你难得回来一趟，来玩吗？赫兹晚上八点半。“

金英助离开以后吕焕雄就再没去过赫兹。想想也是，金英助走了，乐队解散了，吕焕雄也因为工作去了别的城市，没有了理由也没有了机会。但吕焕雄和金英助真正意义上的第一次接触就是在赫兹酒吧。

赫兹是个小酒吧，附近有家蛮好吃的店，刚过了喝酒年纪的吕焕雄被孙东柱拉着去酒吧看演出。那天是四个乐队的拼盘，孙东柱双胞胎哥哥所在的乐队是压轴，第一次进酒吧的吕焕雄不晓得该怎么跟着人群一起转圈圈，索性就跑去后方的吧台喝东西。金英助就是在吕焕雄喝下第二杯黑方，眼前自带柔光滤镜的时候上台的。彼时根本还分不清点弦揉弦推弦的吕焕雄只觉得自己的心脏跟着琴弦一起在金英助手指下颤抖。

每一场爱情的发生都是一份奇迹。需要恰当好处的时间，恰当好处的地点，恰当好处的气氛和恰巧心动的两个人。

酒吧就是普普通通的一堵墙根本挡不住里面的燥动和情绪的地方，贝斯的低音借助音响穿透水泥的堆砌依旧震得人后背发麻。场内火热的气氛和不受控制的心跳让吕焕雄有些头晕，本是单纯想出去透透气，莫名其妙地顺走了上台前陈勇训留在吧台上的半包esse。

吕焕雄靠在酒吧后门边上试图点上人生中第一支烟。巷子里的风混杂着酒精的味道和夜晚的凉气，刚成年的小个子笨拙地跟打火机和纸卷做斗争，在那支可怜的烟被进一步蹂躏之际，一只骨节分明的手先一步把它从吕焕雄齿间解救了下来。

“小孩子就不要抽烟了。”  
被打扰和戳穿的恼羞成怒让吕焕雄没有看清那人是谁之前就想先出言反驳，可是金英助那张脸不论是在午后阳光温柔洒进的排练室，肾上腺素飙升的舞台中央，还是现在这样在酒吧后门的月光下，都好看到不真实。吕焕雄呆呆地看着金英助把那支备受摧残的爆珠叼在猫咪一样的嘴唇之间，握着自己的手拨动打火机点燃了那支让吕焕雄手足无措的烟。

“你是我们学校的吧？认识陈勇训？”  
“勇训哥是我室友哥哥乐队的主唱。”  
“那你呢，你叫什么名字？”  
“吕焕雄…”

吕焕雄第一次体验到的尼古丁是金英助给予的带着薄荷爆珠味道的吻。

金英助陪着吕焕雄体验了人生中太多个第一次，第一次作为主唱演出，第一次写歌，第一次第一次接吻，第一次做爱。这间公寓也算是吕焕雄第一次租房子。那天中介打电话来通知合同到期，说联系不到金英助这个主申请人，只好打给了副申请人吕焕雄。如果不是想起公寓里也许还留着当初赌气不肯去取的行李，吕焕雄现在也不会穿着西装在这个每个角落都隐藏了甜蜜的公寓里擦地毯。

上学的时候吕焕雄几乎没穿过西装，偶尔穿那么一两次也被孙东柱吐槽说像偷穿大人衣服的小孩子，于是更变本加厉地拉着金英助两个人大冬天也穿着皮衣地冻生品死。

但金英助是适合穿西装的。其实金英助印在吕焕雄眼底的第一抹身影，是穿着西装的背影，只不过交往后好久吕焕雄才后知后觉。

原本要去舞蹈室面试的吕焕雄走错了楼层，经过乐队排练室时看见了穿着西装独自坐在那里弹琴的金英助。可能真的是命运吧，玩后核的金英助那天结束了实习面试顺便去帮社团学弟的琴换弦，换完弹着玩玩正好弹了吕焕雄最喜欢的Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence。午后的暖金色的阳光将排练室渲染出比木吉他更温柔的气氛，催促面试的电话阻止了吕焕雄敲门的想法，遮挡了金英助回头的侧脸。

吕焕雄最后还是加入了舞蹈社，有时会特意拐到二楼，只是再没碰见过金英助。但缘分让两个人在酒吧遇见，命运让恐怖舞蹈新人变成了乐队主唱。

其实吕焕雄对吉他也只是普通喜欢的程度而已，并算不上会弹琴。不喜欢爬格子，拨片握的歪七扭八，F和弦下过按与不实的琴弦发出干瘪的杂音。交往以后吕焕雄缠着金英助教过自己很多次，但那首Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence一直到金英助离开吕焕雄都没学完。毕竟老师和学生都心照不宣，指导按弦的手指总会不知不觉顺着琴颈爬上手腕，讲述晦涩难懂乐理的温热气息喷在耳边。进步的奖励，失误的惩罚都是来自爱人的吻，教学最后理所当然地变成了吕焕雄和金英助在音符间的耳鬓厮磨。

看着房间角落的孤零零的乐谱架，吕焕雄回想起两个人的第一次吵架。金英助面对音乐有着恐怖的认真和坚持。明明是资讯工程忙得要死的学生，宁愿在实验室-排练室-酒吧之间像滚轮机上的仓鼠一样不知疲倦地奔跑也不放过任何一次演出。吕焕雄从逃课去探班的小男友慢慢也被传染成了泡在排练室里用草稿筑巢的专业主唱。因为要参加比赛，吕焕雄接替升至大四忙着毕设和找工作的金英助顶起了制作的重担。连着几天熬夜写歌却怎么都不满意，身心俱疲的小主唱一不小心在排练室里睡过了宿舍门禁。正犹豫要不要打给金英助的时候遇到了刚演出回来也被拦在门外的姜贤求，没有想太多的两位小朋友最后决定一起去附近的快餐店凑合一晚。然后非常狗血地被撞见，‘目击证人’以讹传讹，更加狗血的手机没电整晚失联。吕焕雄自知理亏但也憋了一肚子委屈，第二天因为团练回到排练室时，见到的是站在谱架前安安静静弹奏自己写的曲子的金英助。

等待其他队员到来的时间里，吕焕雄吃完了一杯巧克力冰淇淋，金英助抽完了两支烟，吕焕雄和金英助交换了三分钟薄荷巧克力味的吻。

在那之后两个人就一起租了房子。也并不是什么豪华的类型，当年生活费加上演出外快拼拼凑凑才够租下来这间学校附近的家属公寓，押金的部分吕焕雄当掉了自己的成年礼，金英助卖了那把跟了他三年的gilbson。

再次坐在赫兹吧台上的吕焕雄不禁恍惚。酒吧装潢丝毫没变，舞台的地板和老板那张藏在胡茬下的脸倒是惨遭时间的虐待。勇训哥他们签了公司，乐队的名字从原来的mas变成了onewe，而自己这个曾经让全场为之疯狂的金发少年变成了穿着西装格格不入的社会人士。

“焕雄啊，好久不见啦。”

面对陈勇训的搭话吕焕雄有点害怕。刚分手的那段时间里陈勇训联系过吕焕雄，本以为是来劝和的说客结果却是来传达所有剩余行李都已经打包好的信鸽。无视了吕焕雄的拘谨，陈勇训一边在口袋里翻找烟盒一边开始自说自话。翻了半天也没翻到那包估计落在了后台的烟，吕焕雄便递了自己的过去。

“哟金英助那小子走了以后挺长时间没人抽这个了”

金英助一直钟爱着同一款，是低焦油的清清爽爽的味道。在一起的时候金英助是不怎么让吕焕雄碰烟的，美其名曰主唱要保护好嗓子。吕焕雄也是根本没有烟瘾的，只是有时会闹脾气坚持，最后讨到一个带着烟草味宠溺的吻。吕焕雄哪里是想要吸食那点尼古丁呢？不过是找个借口撒娇，变着花样汲取自家吉他手的味道。

算是反叛心理吗？分手之后有一阵子吕焕雄报复性打卡似的每天一包，哪怕恶心到跪在地上干呕也要坚持抽完。就算有意避免，最后走出便利店时手里握着的永远都是那包金英助专属mojito爆珠。直到那天陈勇训来转达说金英助搬走的消息，吕焕雄挂掉电话之后直接扔掉了刚买的一整包。

“诶话说你知不知道金建学重组乐队的贝斯手是东柱？下一个就是他们了，留下来看看吧”

该感谢挽留自己的陈勇训吗？就算一直保留着电话号码暗暗期望，吕焕雄也从未想过自己会再见到金英助，从未想过再见到金英助的时候会是这样的场景。在吕焕雄的认知和记忆里金英助永远站在自己的右后方，演出的时候是，排练的时候是，一起出门的时候也是。金英助仿佛永远站在自己一回头就能看到的地方，维持着自己一伸手就可以触及的距离。

所以吕焕雄也从未想过自己有一天会以观众的身份看舞台上的金英助演出，看站在麦架前作为主唱的金英助演出。泪水缱绻着不愿轻易地滑落，挡在眼前雾蒙蒙的一片，吕焕雄看不清眼前的金英助是真实还是幻觉。其实也并不想看清，像死死抓着棉被不愿睁眼的小孩，倔强着梦只要不醒来就永远不会结束。只是眼眶终究承载不住那么多的汹涌情绪与悲伤，泪水划过脸颊的时候吕焕雄害怕地闭上了眼睛。

但其实就算闭上眼也可以。

因为舞台中央的那个人说

-吕焕雄，生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者的一些自说自话】  
> 讲真的英熊是我第一次写字产粮，写下这篇无声留白之前并不知道自己居然会是体验派。  
> 写着写着仿佛自己在经历这些情节，不知不觉也夹杂了很多自己的故事进去。  
> 这篇文原本计划的结局是be，但是正如我在lofter的置顶里写的，想弥补自己的遗憾，想赐予他们我无法拥有的圆满，所以最后还是决定让金英助回到了吕焕雄身边。  
> Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence是个人非常喜欢的电影，押尾的吉他指弹也是个人非常喜欢的版本。  
> 我希望结尾那句“生日快乐”，可以抵过千百句“我爱你”


End file.
